Jalousie singulière (OS HGPP)
by Aelwig
Summary: Pansy et Hermione. Deux étudiantes, deux amoureuses. Une Miss Je-Sais-Tout... et une Serpentard. L'une qui travaille, la moins studieuse qui se sent seule. L'amertume et le sentiment de ne pas être assez bien pour l'autre. (disclamer : femslash/yuri ; HGPP).


Pansy traverse la salle commune en courant, elle ne répond pas à Draco qui lui demande si ça va. Ta gueule Draco, ta gueule.

Arrivée dans son lit, elle tape son oreiller avec un poing rageur, comme si plus elle tapait mieux la jolie brune allait répondre vite. Ça fait 3h qu'elle a pas eu de réponse à son message. Ah ouais alors, ne vous méprenez pas, elle sait pourquoi elle n'a pas de réponse et elle ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

« On a pas le même rythme de travail, du coup on peux pas se parler »

« Désolée, trop de boulot, j'ai pas le temps de parler aujourd'hui »

« Je réponds après » (oui, après quand le couvre-feu sera mis en place à Sepentard et que Pansy n'aura plus le temps pour répondre à son portable...)

« Désolée, je t'aime »

Et Pansy sait qu'elle l'aime. Mais des mauvaises pensées ne cessent de tourner dans sa tête. Cette dernière est amère.

C'est pas facile parfois, de sortir avec une Miss Je-Sait-Tout.

Elle repensa à la fois où elle lui avait parlé au téléphone aux dernières vacances : « Euh.. oui, du coup, quand est-ce que l'on pourra refaire une sortie, comme le cinéma de l'autre fois par exemple ?

-Je sais vraiment pas Pansy. Mais pas avant les prochaines vacances, ou en tout cas ça m'étonnerait. J'ai beaucoup trop de travail. Et puis, j'ai les ASPIC, moi !

-D'accord, je sais, je sais. C'est pas grave. Travaille bien, courage ! Je t'aime ! »

Ah, le cinéma. La seule fois, l'unique fois ou Hermione et elle avait pu être à deux, ensemble, elles-mêmes, sans les faux-semblants et la timidité devant les autres. Non, juste elles mêmes. Les câlins, les papouilles dans les cheveux, et puis, quand elles s'étaient embrassées pour la première fois aussi. Puis ré-embrassées. Puis ré-embrassées, encore. Rien qu'à y penser, les yeux de Pansy brillait. Elle aurait aimer que ces deux heures durent une éternité.

Mais bon, on en est pas là. Mademoiselle Hermione travaille, excusez là.

« T'es ma priorité », qu'elle lui avait dit.

Arrête de mentir Hermione, arrête ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est tes putains de bouquins !

« Comment j'ai pu croire qu'Hermione Granger, la fille la plus belle, intelligente et... parfaite, beaucoup trop parfaite d'ailleurs, de Poudlard, pouvait s'intéresser à moi, Pansy Parkinson, vilain petit canard, tête de pékinois ! Idiot, vraiment. »

Et quand Pansy fermait les yeux, elle voyait Hermione et elle, ensemble, heureuses.

Et quand Pansy ouvrait les yeux, elle ne voyait pas Hermione, elle n'avait aucun message, car non, Hermione travaillait.

« Ta priorité ? Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule, Hermione. », pense Pansy d'un air amère.

Parce que Pansy a juste l'impression de faire des efforts pour rien.

Mais Pansy aime Hermione. Mais Pansy manque tellement de confiance en soi qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre comment la chose suivante et possible : Hermione aime Pansy.

« C'est pas à moi qu'elle pense en ce moment. », pense Pansy.

Peut-être. Peut-être pas. On ne saura jamais. Mais les messages sont vus, et Hermione referme aussitôt son téléphone. Tout est lu, et peut-être oublié tout de suite après. Car mademoiselle travaille (j'ai peut-être oublié de le mentionner ?)

Pansy ne sait même pas si elle pourra la voir demain. Pansy ne sait même pas savoir si elle la verra avant 6 semaines, 6 putain de semaines.

Mais quand Pansy parle à Hermione, elle n'a pas le temps d'évoquer ça. Car elle sait que c'est injuste. Qu'Hermione fait de son mieux, qu'Hermione l'aime.

Mais tout continue de tournicoter dans sa tête.

Pansy n'a envie de plus faire aucun petit effort pour Hermione. Elle voudrait ne pas répondre tout de suite au messages, garder une fierté de Serpentard : seulement voilà, elle n'y arrive pas. Et se maudit ensuite. C'est vraiment une maladie d'être comme ça.

Si Pansy ne peut pas la voir, elle aimerait au moins la voir. Enfin, au moins lui parler. C'est rageant.

Nouveau coup de poing.

Comment Hermione peut-elle lui dire tout ça et se dire amoureuse de Pansy, d'abord, hein ? Pansy se dégoûte elle-même. Hermione ne veut sûrement pas l'admettre mais Pansy à l'air d'une gamine. Elle a beaucoup trop de défauts.

Pansy n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour être mieux et lui plaire, parce que là, ça va pas du tout.

Et Hermione s'en rendre forcément bien compte un jour. Et ça brise le cœur de Pansy.

« Je voulais passer toute ma vie avec elle, j'imaginais déjà tout. Et pendant ces moments où elle travaille et ne me parle pas, je me sens vide. C'est dur. C'est dur de savoir la vérité. Dans deux mois même pas elle me largue parce qu'elle trouvera mieux. Elle peut démentir mais c'est vrai. Le bonheur c'est pas un truc fait pour moi. », Pansy éclate d'un rire sans joie, puis, nouveau coup de poing dans l'oreiller pour ne pas succomber aux larmes et affronter la réalité.

Pansy veut s'échapper et partir de la réalité.

« De toute façon, je peux crever, elle en a rien à battre. Je suis pratiquement certaine qu'elle viendra pas le jour de mon enterrement, non parce que attention, mademoiselle aura trop de boulot ! »

La lutte contre les sanglots n'a pas marché très longtemps. Pansy fonds en larmes et pense à la seule fille qui peut la faire sincèrement pleurer. Non parce que, ne vous méprenez pas, Pansy Parkinson ne pleure pas pour n'importe qu'elle broutille. Mais Pansy Parkinson ne tombe pas amoureuse non plus.

Mais là c'est différent, là il s'agit d'Hermione, une exception faite pour être d'exception, alors elle a le droit. Elle a le droit d'être amoureuse et de pleurer un peu, beaucoup, jusqu'à assécher ses yeux.

Elle aimerait croire tout le temps la jolie brune qui dans un regard lui promet le monde, lui dis que tout est possible.

« On peut être heureuses, on va être heureuses »

Pansy aimerait tellement y croire.

Pansy le veut.

Les études avant tout, avant Pansy. C'est normal. C'est mieux pour Hermione et Hermione avant tout. Il faut chasser cette petite voix dans la tête qui dit "oui mais...", il faut arrêter.

C'est pas si grave que ça après tout mais Pansy se sent vraiment mal. Elle à mal au ventre.

Si Hermione passait son temps avec d'autres personnes (et encore, des amis, il n'y a pas de raison, mais Pansy est tellement jalouse par rapport à ça aussi, même si Hermione ne le sait pas...), Pansy pourrait être jalouse. Mais là, elle est jalouse de quoi ?

Jalouse de bouquins, de cahiers, d'exercices et de devoirs ? Dans un sens ils voient plus ça belle Hermione qu'elle... c'est pas courant comme jalousie, c'est inhabituel, singulier... non mais attendez, stop, elle n'est pas jalouse à ce point quand même !

Hermione lui manque. Hermione lui manque. Hermione lui manque.

Elle reste amère quand elle pense au fait qu'elle n'aies pas eu de temps pour parler à sa copine. Pas en colère, amère. Elle y repense et à mal. Mais c'est pas grave.

C'est pas grave parce que demain, tout ça sera oublié, et ça sera comme si jamais rien ne s'était jamais passé. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, et la prochaine fois ça sera bientôt. Mais c'est pas grave.

Pansy l'aime, cette jolie Gryffondor, après tout. Pansy aime juste moins la tonne de travail qu'on lui donne, la tonne de révision qu'elle faut.

Pansy doit s'endormir. Même si là elle réfléchit trop et à mal à la tête, demain ça ira mieux.

Demain, ça va toujours mieux.

 **••••••••••••**

 **Une petite review ? :D**


End file.
